


67%

by Alopex



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: 67%<br/>Just a little fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	67%

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Mabuhay on tumblr ^^

Loud rock music blasts throughout the room, rivaled only by the excited hollering of the two boys in the basement smashing the keys of their controllers as they played the new Grave Puncher game.  
  
“Howard! There’s a guy right behind you!”  
  
“I can see him there, Cunning- What the juice?” Howard proclaimed as his character flickered and vanished off screen, his last life lost. “Where did the other guy come from?”  
  
“I don’t know, from- oh,” Randy slumped, his character fading away as well. “That blows, this game is harder than I thought.”  
  
The screen flickered, counting up their points. “You have punched 67% of the graves,” a mechanical voice stated.  
  
“Wow, I didn’t know the game did that now,” Howard mused. “Anyways, you know what this means!”  
  
“Round two!” The boys exclaimed, falling back into their beanbags with renewed determination. Unfortunately for the pair, the game proved to be far more challenging than they anticipated, and the two lost at exactly the same spot as before, the game reminding them they’ve only punched 67% of the graves. On their third try, the boys were more tense, leaning forward, fingers tensed over the keys. The tip of Howard’s tongue stuck out, while Randy’s brow beaded with sweat.  
  
“You have punched 67% of the graves.”  
  
“No!” Howard screamed, nearly throwing his controller at the ground. “I hate this stupid 67%! Why can’t we get past it?!”  
  
“I don’t knooow,” Randy drawled defeatedly. He fell back into the armchair, arms splayed out, but accidentally underestimated his arm span and ended up socking Howard in the eye with his controller.  
  
“What the juice, Cunningham!” Howard yelled, clutching his face.  
  
Randy froze up momentarily. “Oh my gosh, Howard, I’m so sorry!”  
  
Howard grumbled to himself in response, eyeing Randy.  
  
“Here, let me look at it.”  
  
“No, go away.”  
  
“Oh come on man, I said I was sorry! Now let me give it a look!”  
  
“No!”  
  
Randy crawled over to his friend, who tried to turn away, curling in on himself. It wasn’t like it hurt much, but Howard was already disgruntled enough from the game that every little thing set him off. Randy, on the other hand, remained unrelenting until he could be absolutely sure that his friend was fine.  
  
“Pleeease?” Randy begged, straddling his friend. He hugged Howard, wrapping his limbs around him. “I’m not letting go until you’re ok.”  
  
Howard harrumphed, not budging. Randy snuggled into his chest, arms draped around the boy’s neck. “You feel better yet?”  
  
“No,” Howard grumbled, though they both knew that was a lie. The two didn’t move for a while, and Howard reached for his controller without disturbing Randy and shut off the game, which filled the room with a comfortable silence. Randy, exhausted from his ninja duties as always, started to doze off in this position, and the warmth that radiated from his body made Howard drowsy as well. He wrapped his arms around the Ninja and sunk lower into his beanbag chair, burying his nose in his friend’s hair as the pair drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, just wanted to write a lil bit of fluff for Weinerham since it has so much potential for fluffiness :D


End file.
